gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spilling the Beans
Spilling The Beans is the first mission played for Vice City Print Works operator Earnest Kelly during the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Now you own the Vice City Print Works and after some consideration, you decide to start counterfeiting money there. But to do that you'll need some money plates. Appearently, a Counterfeit Syndicate is already operating in Florida, but this is just a rumor, so to confirm it, you'll have to go to the City's biggest rumor guy, Kent Paul. The Mission Set off to the Malibu Club and once you get there, you'll rough up Kent Paul and he'll tell you that the Vice City Triads supply the plates to the Counterfeiting Syndicate and that the Triads' leader should know when the new plates are coming in. Now, head for Viceport, since the VC Triads have their main base of operations in a freighter there. Once here, there are two ways of getting to the Triads' leader: # Head On Attack: The first choice is a head on assault to the freighter. Get a submachine gun and run up the plank. Several guards will start shooting at you so you need to shoot back, kill them. The run to the stern (rear part) of the ship and climb up a set of stairs. There will be more guards, so shoot them and enter the Leader's office marked with a spot. # Silent Sniper: For this method you will require a sniper rifle. Get to Viceport and pull out your sniper rifle. There are at least five guards on the freighter. Three are patroling the deck; two on the harbor side, one on the sea side. One is on top of the command bridge and one is on a platform next to the yellowish steam pipes. Shoot them with the sniper rifle, and enter the ship. Run to the stern, climb up the stairs, kill the guard there and run up to the Leader's office. Kill the last guard guarding the entrance and get in. Note: After entering the ship from the leftmost plank, guards will start running out of the door on the left. At least on the PS2 version, more guards will spawn no matter how many you shoot. In a short cutscene in which you only hear what's going on, you beat up the Triads leader and he gives you the info. However, when you get out of the office, a guard sees you and the alarm goes off, now you have a three star wanted level. There are two ways to escape the freighter and get back to the Print Works: # All The Way Back: The first choice is to go all the way back you came, but watch out, there are several guards in your path. # The Jump: The second choice is more tricky. Next to the Leader's office there is a last flight of stairs, climb it and then look over the right edge of the freighter, about two stories below is a plataform, jump on to it and then jump down to the street below. Once you're out of the freighter, avoid the cops and make your way back to the Print Works. Mission complete. Script (Vice City Print Works, Tommy Vercetti and Earnest Kelly.) (Tommy arrives at the Print Works and looks through the machinery, then Earnest notices Tommy and goes to him.) Earnest: Mr. Vercetti? Hey. You bought the old Print Works? Tommy: Yeah, my old man used to work on these. I used to spend the evenings with him, cleaning the rollers...I was gonna follow him in his trade, but...I lived a different life. Earnest: You planning on selling the old machinery, breaking it down? Tommy: I'm thinking we could print something - a newspaper a magazine. Earnest: Oh crap, sonny. Low grade crap. I've always fancied printing money. It ain't too hard. You know I've been doing it in a small scale for years. Tommy: Really? Earnest: Sure. But we need some good quality plates. Of course! There's a counterfeiting syndicate already operating in Florida. Tommy: A syndicate? Earnest: Yeah. But just rumors is all I've heard. Tommy: I know a man who's good with rumors... (The Malibu Club, Tommy and Kent Paul.) (Kent is looking at a woman's ass in the club.) Kent: Look at the arse on that! (The woman leaves.) Kent Paul: Alright, mate. Your loss, init! (Tommy arrives.) Kent: Awright me ol' china, how's it hangin'? Tommy: What do you know about counterfeiting? Kent: Oh I'm fine Paul, how 'bout you? Tommy: Com here! (Tommy grabs Kent's arm and bends it, then he throws him on his back on the bar.) Kent: Awright! Awright! You're obviously a busy man! All I know about dodgy readys is that the Triads supply the plates! (Tommy twists Kent's arm.) Kent: AAARGHHH! They've got a shipping company down the docks! AAARGH! The boss man would know when the plates are coming in next! Tommy: Thanks, Paul. (Tommy lets Kent go.) Kent: What's the matter with you, you maniac. (Kent starts talking to the bartender.) Kent: Gimme another drink, lively. (Triad Freighter, Triad Leader.) (Tommy shoots his way into the Triad Freighter and enters the Triad Boss' office.) Triad Boss: Who are you? (Tommy attacks the Triad Boss.) Triad Boss: OOOOOIFF! AAAAIIEEE! Not the face! Not the face! OK, I talk! I talk! (Tommy leaves and gets back to the Print Works.) External Links Video Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City